Scelto Per Qualcosa
by benadryl haze
Summary: Hagrid makes a mistake in COMC by bringing a vampire to class and this time it changes more then just a few lives in the process.WARNINGEPILOGUE CONTAINS MAJOR PLOT CHANGE
1. Chapter One

Author: Innocence

            Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns all the characters and plotlines; I am not making any profit so it's all good.

Author Notes: A lot of this mythology was taken from my own brain, and this is during seventh.

The Golden Trio was sitting together at the, as usual, rambunkcus Gryffindor table. Hermione had her nose stuck in a huge tomb of a book entitled _'The Works of Notradamus and Several Other Famous Seers'_. Harry and Ron talked animatedly about the last game the Chuddley Cannons had won.

            "I'm telling you, I knew they were going to get the Snitch easily," Ron boasted to Harry in between bites of his lunch.

            "You did not! You were moaning all week that they were going to lose the game and the Snitch!" Harry replied, narrowing his green eyes and faking a glare at his redheaded friend.

            Hermione rolled her eyes in mild amusement and reached under the table for her bag, tossing her unruly honey brown hair off her shoulder, "As certain as I am that this discussion will turn out to be a riveting one, Hagrid said he wants us to help him set-up for a special lesson together," She tugged anxiously on Harry's robe to make sure he heard her.

            Harry flashed her a smile before pulling Ron out of the seat.

            "This thing better not bite," The redhead grumbled, not realizing the irony that would apparent later on, "Cause it's bad enough we have to have double Care of Magical Creatures with a bunch of biting Slytherins," He threw a glare at the closest Slytherin and it just so happened to be Malfoy, flanked by his two ever present bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, who was leaning casually against the side of Hogwarts, his silver blonde hair falling carelessly into his eyes. Hermione had realized that he had given up slicking it back several years ago. His silver and green uniform hung from his frame perfectly for seeing the outline of lithe muscles. Hermione may have hated him but she wasn't blind.

            He started to turn to face her from ten feet away, but Hermione hurriedly looked away and continued on her way leading her friends down to Hagrid's cabin. As they got closer, she was disappointed to see a six foot tall rectangular shape already set up and covered in a huge patched up quilt.

            "I guess Hagrid didn't need us after all," Harry commented before moving to take the cover off.

            "Don' touch that 'arry!" boomed a loud voice from behind them. Harry quickly dropped his hand and step back as their enormous friend made his way up to shape. "I decided it should be a surprise for ya' three too," Hagrid told them, as he grinned wildly, "We're lucky ter have this, yer know."

            More and more students were making their way down to the display and Hagrid shooed them back a few steps.

            "Now listen up Seventh years and listen carefully, ye are to stay five feet away from this box at all times. If ye do that everything will be fine," Hagrid bellowed still smiling.

            "Oh wonderful," Someone muttered loudly, "Another of the Oaf's great 'safe' lessons," Hermione recognized the voice and turned to glare at Malfoy, who happened to have been looking right at her. She scowled at him for a second before glancing at his eyes. She'd never seen eyes like his before, as they were so metallic almost, and looked silver and ice blue at the same time. Snapping back to his smirk, she glared one last time.

            "Stupid git," Harry muttered.

            "Yeah, I hope this time the thing does a better job of injuring him then Buckbeak did," Ron fumed.

            Draco smirked at Hermione as he saw her glaring get less concentrated on glaring and more on his face. He was used to this of course as he always had someone or another drooling over him. Of course it was his eyes that held her attention, that's what she usually did. And he would stare right back, trying to name all the different shades of brown in her fiery eyes.

            Hagrid's voice shook his gaze from the back of her head, "Now everyone's ter stay where they are," He cautioned and moved to the rectangle and in one ungraceful movement, pulled the quilt from the structure.

            Everyone gasped, even Draco did a little. Standing there shackled to two steel beams was a woman. She was tall and curvaceous, with a thick, jet black mane of ringlets hanging low to her back. She was pale, but not sickly pale, a pale covering for what seemed what used to be tan. Her lips were full and twisted into a confident smile. She looked to be Spanish or Italian. But it was her eyes that caught you; they were piercing – almost as if she could see into your mind and bright yellow-green with such an ethereal glow to them.

            Her dress was simple black, but fit her like a glove. And the neckline plunged into a 'V' all the way to her navel. That got more then a few blushes from the male students. Draco looked at her and smiled, and was a little surprised to see her focusing on him with her sharp eyes, but pleased. 

            "This is Faruiza, a vampire, but she promised to be good," A few more gasps, "Oh come on now, can anyone tell me why vampires are very rare?"

            Hermione's hand immediately shot into the air, and she didn't even wait for Hagrid to say her name before she answered, "Vampires are very rare because, contrary to popular belief, when a vampire bites you you do not turn into a vampire. The vampire has to bite a certain way to turn them into a vampire, and they are only allowed to take one human as a vampire," She finished with a satisfied smile at Hagrid, and he smiled back.

            "Very good Hermione, now I'm going to hand it over to Faruiza, seeing as how she is a vampire," Hagrid chuckled and stepped back giving the vampires center stage. She cast a heavy lidded look back in the direction of Draco before addressing the entire class.

            "Going on what you said about becoming a vampire. Does anyone think they know how a person is chosen by a vampire?" She asked looking commanding even as she was shackled to steel beams and with a slight Italian accent. Hermione's hand went up in the air, but Faruiza shook her head, "How about you?" She asked staring dead straight into Draco's eyes.

            He gave Hermione a smirk, "Well most of the time vampires go for people with a certain air of sexuality," He drew out the last word for emphasis, "Also athleticism, brains, and the vampire will want to have unsatisfied lust for them. Most of the time the watch the person for some time before making their move," Faruiza gave him a seductive smirk.

            "Correct, now lets take him for example," She nodded toward a very red Ron as he forced his eyes off her chest, "Why wouldn't he make a good vampire?" Draco somehow felt this question was rhetorical, and only watched as Weasley went beyond red, "He lacks more then what he has," Faruiza criticized.

            "Now Faruiza, I think you should tell them about something else," Hagrid cut in nervously off the Golden Trio's outraged looks. She shot Hagrid a look that could kill and he quieted. Then she turned to stare intently into Malfoy's eyes.

            Slowly he began to feel numb and his peripheral vision fading, so he could see only the vampires. _Come here Dragon_ echoed in his brain and he willingly walked toward her.

            "Malfoy stop, where do you think you're going," Yelled Hagrid as he got within a foot of Faruiza, Draco didn't stop walking, Hagrid reached for him but in a burst of strength Faruiza pulled one shackle off the steel, and punched him hard in the face. As Hagrid went down hard, everyone screamed but Draco could barely hear.

            Her arm snaked around his neck the broken shackle scraping against his neck, "You are mine!" She hissed and sunk her fangs deep into his jugular. Draco could _feel his crimson life force draining as pain turned to ecstasy and as ecstasy started to turn to darkness he saw painstakingly scared brown eyes before the throbbing pain stopped and the dark finally came._

TBC. This is my first HP fan fiction so I would REALLY appreciate reviews. And please no flames; you really don't want to make me cry do they?      


	2. Chapter Two

            Author: Innocence

            Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

            Disclaimer: Don't sue, all belong to JKR, except Faruiza – she's mine.

            Thanks to reviewers Loki, Dirty Angel, whoever anonymous is, violent delight, and AngelofDarkness27.

************

A plain white ceiling swam exceedingly slowly into focus above Draco's head. He waited, and lay still as it came in completely, not wanting to even try and think until he at least knew where he was. The ceiling came into focus after a few moments, but the sanitary blank white of the ceiling made his eyes ache. He closed them and went comfortably back to the darkness behind his eyelids. One thing was for sure though, thing was definitely the infirmary. 

He turned his head to the right. That was a mistake, as pain shot through his neck and shoulder he let out a low moan, before turning his head back to the previous position. He could hear some footsteps making their way towards him, so he carefully opened his eyes.

Madame Pomfrey's face loomed above his, her lips twisted into a small smile, "I'm glad you're awake Mr. Malfoy, the Headmaster will be pleased to hear that," She bustled around to the other side of him and bent down to look at his neck. Draco had to watch her through the corner of his eye, because there was no way he was going to lean over that way again.

"Why am I here?" he croaked out, his throat was dry and it burned a little to talk.

"You don't remember?" The medi-witch asked him a curious look on her face, she waved her hand to dismiss the question, "The Headmaster told me to wait until he came to say anything. I expect he'll be here any minute. There isn't a thing that goes on in this castle, Dumbledore doesn't know about," She told him, now touching his neck gingerly.

"What are you doing?" He demanded gruffly, trying to swat one of her hands away. As he moved the pain came again but softer that time.

"Don't try moving Mr. Malfoy," She scolded, "You must wait for Professor Snape to bring the potion to clear these up, before you do." He was about to ask 'Clear what up?' when to the door to the infirmary gave its distinctive creak and groan, letting them know someone had arrived.

Just as Madame Pomfrey had said, Professor Dumbledore walked grandly into the room McGonagall and Snape only a step behind. Seeing Draco the old mans eyes lit up in a twinkle, "Ah, Mister Malfoy, glad to see you could join us, how is he doing Poppy?"

"Doesn't remember a thing," She shook her head in a grave fashion before leaving Draco's side to take a glass vial from Professor Snape, "Open your mouth," She addressed him. He did as she told, as every Hogwarts student knew it was officially better to do as she instructed then to take the alternative. Whatever it was.

She poured it down his throat, and he almost choked on it, sputtering and coughing he did manage to swallow it down. Slowing he tried to move his head and was pleasantly surprised to find that he could now look at the three Professors straight on. He opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off for the second time as Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Are you sure you don't remember _anything?" She asked woodenly. He nodded slowly, glaring at her for cutting him off, "What happened?" He asked quickly, to make sure nobody cut him off this time._

Dumbledore came closer and sat on the empty bed next to him, "You, Mr. Malfoy, were in Care of Magical Creatures, does that sound familiar?"

Draco looked puzzled, "Yes, sir, Hagrid brought a vampire to class today," and realization dawned on him, "Something happened to me with the vampire, didn't it?" He suppressed the panic in his voice, but his eyes widened as he stared at the Headmaster.

"Yes, as it seems," The man nodded slowly, surprised that for someone with no recollection of what happened he had easily pieced something together, "The vampire in question bit you, she would have gone farther but Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor was able to knock her over the head with a book and send someone for help,"

Draco was absolutely surprised by that, though he didn't show it, but then something occurred to him. He chuckled a little. The Headmaster raised a white eyebrow at this, in surprise that anyone could see humor after finding that out, "Something humorous?" Draco looked up at the much older man, "It would figure that Grangers weapon of choice would be a book," He smirked at Dumbledore and could see a mischievous twinkle enter the mans knowing blue eyes.

"As ironic as that is Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall came forward icily, "The fact still remains that she saved you from death," 

"Why didn't you just saw she saved my life?" The Slytherin asked, looking up to his teacher.

"That brings us to our next point," Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eye and his voice had turned grave, "The vampiress, Faruiza, had been intending to turn you into a vampire," He let this sink in before continuing, "She wasn't allowed to finish, but we are certain that you were half turned. You may very well be half vampire,"

Snape had stayed quiet all through this, waiting for the famous Malfoy temper to rear it's head but all that came was a cool, even, "What does it mean if I was?" This shocked Snape to words, he was the boys Head of House after all, he should have been helping with the explanation.

"It means that you would have the strength and speed of a vampire. As well as their hypnotism, immortality without bloodlust, and as Faruiza tells us many more talents that 'ignorant and stupid hack writers' have failed to document," Snape drawled, not expecting the next question.

"You didn't kill her?" Draco asked in a, what could be called happy, voice.

"No, she warned us that if not properly trained to use your powers they could over take your wizard side, so we had no other choice but to cage the beast," Snape spat out, he always loathed vampires.

Draco's eyes narrowed viscously, "She is no beast," he snarled with venom, surprising himself  more then the professors.

Professor McGonagall nodded to herself, "That will the Sire/Childe bond kicking in," (a/n: from BtVS)

"Yes it would, wouldn't it," Dumbledore said softly, "I think you should head down to the Great Hall Mr. Malfoy to get some dinner; it should be starting soon," 

"Shouldn't I go see Faruiza?" He wasn't very eager for food at the moment.

"There will be plenty of time for that tomorrow," McGonagall said, looking at him with a mixture of pity and dislike, "But now you should get your strength up, you lost more blood then anyone ever should," She turned towards Snape and walked out the door, the potions master following her. He had never moved more then three steps from the door. 

Draco sighed inwardly, thanking whatever powers that Slytherins were not ones for compassion. He practically shivered thinking of Snape tucking in his covers and fussing over him in a motherly way.

"You must promise me that," Dumbledore addressed him, shaking him from his 'Snape as a Mom' nightmare, "That you will not go looking for the vampire tonight. You must eat then go straight to your dormitory and rest, Madame Pomfrey won't have it any other way."

"Yes sir," Draco answered shortly. The Headmaster nodded, before sweeping from the room, his cobalt robes flowing behind him. Draco smirked a little before pulling the covers down and stepping out of the hospital bed. He looked down to find he was in the generic hospital pajamas. His eyes searched the room before they landed on his school robes folded messily on a bench across the room. He made his way over to them, only to find that they had dried blood all over them.

"Damn, these were expensive too," He whispered quietly, though not really caring whether they were ruined or not. His wand poked out from under his pants so he pulled out and pointed it at his clothes, "Effacer tache," The blood was gone.

Hastily he checked to make sure Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to come walking out of her office anytime soon, there was no way in hell he was going to be caught dead undressed by anyone, much less a member of the Hogwarts staff. She appeared to be doing paper work, so he took his chance to pull off his clothes and scramble into his uniform.

He didn't bother with his tie, just shoved it into his robes pockets. He was bitten by a vampire, people could deal with one hour of semi-casual Draco he decided and let the hospital wing quickly.

As he walked silently towards the Great Hall, he let his thoughts wonder. Granger had been the one to save him, of all people, and he remembered her flash of brown eyes. He could imagine Crabbe and Goyle just standing there stupidly and Pansy screaming her little pugish head off but not doing a single thing to help. Potter and Weasel had probably tried to keep everyone away from saving him as they cracked up and sang "No more Draaco Mal-foy, No more Draaco Mal-foy!" But she had saved him, the one he had put down all those years and called a Mudblood, even after he stopped aspiring to be a Death Eater just like his father.

Then his thoughts drifted towards his new found self. Half vampire. Half pureblood wizard, half vampire, Lucius wouldn't be happy at all about that. There was no way he would settle for an heir that was anything but pureblood wizard. Draco smirked slightly at disappointing his father, then even more when he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do to him for it. No way could correct it.

He spotted a mirror hanging on the wall ahead and couldn't resist stopping to look in it. Again he thanked the powers, this time that those Muggle writers had been completely wrong about vampires not having reflections. He was a slight bit paler then he had been in the morning, but that could have been from the blood loss. His silver blonde hair was sticking out at slightly weird angles, but was easily smoothed down. Then he saw his neck. There were to raw scares on his perfect alabaster throat. Snape's potion had healed them up and had a quick painkiller, but there wasn't anything that could take away vampire bite marks unless they faded. It was a pride thing and a symbol of power.

His eyes had changed, if they looked astonishing before, they were faint-inducing now. Their metallic shine had intensified to look like Faruiza's, an unearthly glow and shine about them. The silver and blue in them didn't blend anymore, they looked they were fighting for power over the other. He grinned, now Granger really had something to stare at. 

Reluctantly he left the mirror and continued to the dining hall. When he reached it he walked silently inside he could tell that dinner was half over, then all eyes turned to him. Every person in the entire hall was staring, gaping, and in some peoples cases, glaring at him. He looked at them back, his face expressionless, before walking over to take him regular seat between Crabbe and Goyle. 

The schools eyes didn't return to their plates as they usually did when someone blew them off. He started to get angry; no one stared at a Malfoy like some common side show. He kept staring then let his eyes wander to the Gryffindor table. She was watching him carefully, with what seemed like…relief in her eyes. Her friends however were glowering at him, and he smirked back.

"Attention everyone," A smooth voice turned everyone's gaze towards the faculty table, away from him, "As all of you obviously know, Mr. Malfoy had a run in with a particularly nasty creature today," Dumbledore stated easily, "And he survived, but you should all return to your meals and let him eat in peace," Draco glared slightly at the old man for telling them to leave him alone, he could fight his own battles.

"How come nobody killed that bloody vampire that bit him?" Shouted some Ravenclaw Draco didn't know.

Dumbledore regarded the question for a moment, "The vampire is not a threat to any of you, she already has what she wanted, and has been placed in a secure location in the castle where no one can get to her and is under the supervision of our gamekeeper. You do not need to know anymore,"

Thankfully the students followed Dumbledore's instructions, and left him to eat. He was surprisingly hungry.

*******************

 "I can't believe that git didn't die," Ron fumed watching Malfoy eat, "Remind me again why you stopped that vampire?" He asked Hermione for the at least seventieth time.

She didn't give him the speech about 'cannot let another student die' again, because she didn't want to lie. She had no idea why she had saved him, but she had been horrified from the very second he had started walking towards the vampiress. And could have died from choking as her heart leapt from her chest to her throat when she had bit him so primally.

"I'm going to go to bed," She stood up suddenly, Harry and Ron looked up at her in surprise, "It's been a long, trying day and I just want to sleep," She offered in explanation. They nodded and she spun on her heel to leave the dining hall, very careful not to look at Draco as she passed him by. 

As she left, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and continued walking to Gryffindor common room.

"Wait Gran- Hermione," Called a voice from behind her, she knew that voice.

She turned, "Mal- Draco," She replied, giving him the same treatment he had given her. His first name felt foreign as she said it. That was only natural after almost seven years of calling him by his surname.

He approached her and started to say something, stopped, then started again, "Dumbledore told me it was you who stopped Faruiza, so I just wanted to say, I'm new at this but, thanks for saving me from becoming a full fledge vampire,"

Hermione's face grew in a slow grin, "All that trouble to say thanks," She teased, knowing that when Malfoy wasn't being a git it was best not to be one back.

"Well it's not something I do everyday you know," He said huffily, before smirking, "Did you use your special battle book to save me?"

Hermione glared at him, "You are insufferable, you know," He kept smirking, "What do you mean _full fledge_ vampire?"

"You mean there's something Hermione Granger doesn't know? Even if it isn't written in a book, I thought you would be all knowing," This time it was his turn to tease. Hermione glared at him again.

"Alright if you must know, she apparently tried to change me into a vampire, but you interrupted, so know I'm only half," She jerked her head up to look at him in disbelief. Draco Malfoy was half-vampire?!?

"A vampire? That's why they didn't kill her! They need her for you!" 

"Exactly, I need to control my new abilities or I'll be a half vampire with no wizard side," Draco said effortlessly, like he had been dealing with it all his life. Hermione gaped at him.

"What can you do?"

"I don' know, strength, speed, hypnotism, other stuff," He shrugged easily and smiled at her, "Tell all your Gryffindor pals okay? By lunch everyone will know then, and they'll all be scared of me,"

"Only you would what that, Malfoy," She laughed, and he brushed by her.

"I have to go, but remember, tell everyone," He winked at her before disappearing behind a corner. Had she just had a normal, tolerable conversation with Malfoy! Yup, her brain reminded her. He _could be civilized; she smiled, then headed back to the dining hall to perform what had been asked of her. _

          One drop of the story to Harry and Ron and the news would spread like wildfire through the school within hours.

***********

TBC. Wow long!!! Did anyone catch the clues in the first chapter about what was going to happen? Please review, but don't flame!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Author: Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Faruiza, all others are JKR's 

                      Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all, really. And send feedback to dasunicornsehen@yahoo.com

****************************

"Ahem, could I please see Mr. Malfoy," Hagrid cut-in through all the conversations at breakfast. He scanned the Slytherin dining table for silver blonde hair, receiving a few Slytherin glares. And stares from the other tables. It was common knowledge that Malfoys and Hagrid did not mix.

Draco untangled himself from a clinging Pansy Parkinson and made his way up to the giant-sized professor with a sneer, and without an insult.

"Right then, here we go," Hagrid said glancing at Draco uneasily. Draco seemed to be getting a lot of uneasy glances that day. Granger must have done her job.

 Hagrid started out of the Great Hall, and walked towards the doors to the grounds. But right before the exit, Hagrid stopped in front of a portrait of lovesick maiden in pink and a knight complete with armored suit. Draco had never paid it any attention before. "Hullo Sir Guihond, Lady Ismeralda,"

"Good day Hagrid, Password?" The maiden greeted, still gazing charmingly up at Sir Guihond, who looked equally infatuated only less clingy. 

"Remember this Malfoy, you'll need it," Hagrid warned, "Scnookums," The portrait swung open, to reveal a short passage with a dragon statue at the end. This time Draco was walking beside Hagrid. The figure had been hand-carved out of granite, and emeralds had been placed in the rounded grooves for eyes. The dragon was on its hind legs, and reached at least 8 feet in the air, turned sideways with the face turned and glaring at them. A round indent in its side was the only thing that wouldn't be found on a real dragon.

"Put your hand there," Hagrid motioned to the indent.

Draco looked at him, a neutral expression on his face to hide his curiosity, "Where are we going?" He asked in a bored tone, his eyes trained on Hagrids.

"Going to see Faruiza, Dumbledore's special orders. He says you should spend at least haf' the day here with her, now put your hand there," Hagrid said hurriedly. Draco could see a faint shadow of a bruise peeking out from underneath his beard to one of the few parts of Hagrid's face that wasn't matted with thick rough hair.

Draco laughed inwardly, it was always a good thing to make Hagrid feel uncomfortable and today he seemed to be able to do that with just a question. He moved to put his hand on the round cutout. First he traced the rim of the impression with a long pale finger, then slid his hand onto the cutout. His hand warmed for several moments, and the rim around the indention glowed a brilliant emerald green. The dragon stature shook furiously then vanished away to nothing, leaving a torch lit corridor in its wake. The walls of the corridors where a heavy packed stone, different from the rest of the castle. Unlike the rock that was used in the regular corridors, this was more of a pearly white then a blunt sandstone. The fire light from the torches glinted of the walls and illuminated the room with more light then the normal torches would allow.

Hagrid pushed past Draco and drew a torch down from its cast iron bracket, "No one but you, Dumbledore, and me can go through that statue," Hagrid half-whispered to Draco. "Faruiza has a dangerous level anti-biting charm on here so she can't…. finish what she started,"

The corridor opened up into a full round lobby. Torches were stationed every few feet around the room, held by heavy iron brackets. A large silvery cage was in the middle of the room, it was seemingly ten feet by ten feet and held a crimson red loveseat that was pushed to the far back corner of the enclosure. A dark figure prowled behind the sleek silver bars.

"Why would I want to finish what I started Hagrid?" Purred a smoky voice, she sidled up to the bars running one graceful hand up the beam before clutching it, "He's so perfect now," She stepped closer to the cage wall and pressed herself to the bars. Draco smiled, she was still wearing the revealing dress she had on the day she turned him.

The torchlight played casually along her body, glinting off her hair but shadowing some of her more interesting features. 

Draco stepped up to her cage, mesmerized by her voice. "And how am I so perfect?" He asked her, gazing at her intense chartreuse eyes with his own icy silver ones.

Her shimmering orbs wandered over his body, and she whispered to herself, "So much power, so beautiful, Ho scaturito scegliendolo, così perfetto, il mio Draco,"

"Yer supposed to be teaching him Faruiza," Hagrid interupted, drawing both creatures of darknesses attention to him. Under their powerful gazes he shifted slightly from foot to foot, until Faruiza stopped her stare and turned to her creation.

"You are my only childe, as all vampires have only one," Draco looked to her studiously, paying more attention to her then he ever did in Professor Snapes class, "I am your creator, I gave you your life force from my own."

He looked at her in puzzlement. He was good with vampire lore, he had been interested in it ever since he was a child. But he had never heard a spiel quite like hers in all his interest. He had been so interested, he had risked his father's wrath by reading Muggle writers books such as Anne Rice's vampire seris. Once, his father had even found his worn copies of her books. He had been punished, but even that couldn't quell his curiousity for lamia.

"McGonagall said something about a Sire/Childe bond. What is it?"

Faruiza smiled at him, "I am your Sire and you are my Childe. When I drank from you I gave over some of my essence which not only transforms your soul, it connects both of us together so I know where you are and your mortal state, and the same for you if you concentrate." She stretched a delicate arm through the bars towards him. Her pale porcelin hand softly slid into his and drew him in closer. 

"I can teach you anything you want, Draco, anything at all. Just ask," She whispered, the glint in her eyes so fierce he knew she wasn't just talking about vampirism. Her stare was so impassioned that he couldn't look away, and he himself was so caught up in her look he could feel the desperation underlying in her tone.

"Teach me everything," He whispered back, his eyes taking on the wide eyed cerulean innocence of a child looking with fascination upon their hero and savior. 

She nodded, the movement shaking her tumbling ringlets onto her shoulders down and covering her chest. In unison they turned to stare at the watcher who was trying his best not to focus his dark brown eyes on the intimate scene he was forced to keep guard over. His head snapped up and he looked right into Faruiza's eyes. His monstrous body went rigid then lax. He looked to them then abruptly ambled back down the corridor away from the secretive meeting.

"I controlled him to do that," Faruiza whispered, releasing his hand.

"Teach me how," Draco asked watching the female entity closely.

"You don't need to be taught your abilities, Draco, just crave them, need them, and they will come," She sauntered to the gate of the cage and easily pushed it open, Draco understood and walked decidedly into the cage. He trusted her, he couldn't explain it. He didn't even want to explain it, but it was like a pull towards her, a magnetism of incomprehensible attraction.

His silver-blonde hair shone under the torches fire and his eyes held a spark of mischief as he watched the shadowy vampiress sashay up to him. Lightly she placed a pastel hand on his firm chest and let it rest there. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow, and she took a step closer.

"Faruiza, what are yo-" He was cut of as Faruiza's soft lips brushed against his, she paused and glanced at his shocked face before bringing her mouth to his for the second time. Her full lips massaged his thin ones softly before letting her tongue slide across his top lip, then sliding into his mouth and across the roof of his mouth. Draco moaned slightly. She tasted like coppery strawberries, and his body was approaching getting set on fire rapidly. He caught her tongue with his own for a short time. Her fangs started to elongate, softly tearing into his lip. His eyes widened and he stepped back, away from her cool touch, away from the sensations that lingered in his body.

"Why?" Draco breathed soundlessly. He had kissed so many girls and women before, but, of course, none tasted his blood, let him taste his own blood. None left his lips stinging in pain that was pleasure. 

"L'attrazione, ma voi è perso a me senza persino conoscerlo. Siete scelti per qualche cosa di Draco speciale, vi ricordate di quello sempre," She sighed heavily, "You may go Draco, but remember, every vampire must find thier powers by themselves, Sono soltanto qui guidare, I am only here to guide," Gently she pushed him out of her cage, and closed the door, "There is more to vampire power then you can imagine, that is what I can teach you. The power, not what the power brings.

Draco had his unreadable face back on, and he looked towards the corridor, "I'll talk to Dumbledore about letting you out of your cage," He said then turned to walk away. Preternatural healing closeing the small bloody cuts on his lips.  

******

Hermione lounged lazily back against the tree next to the lake, reading the latest not assigned chapter of her Transfiguration text book. Harry and Ron were talking zealously between themselves.

"Malfoy was always a bloodsucker, but now he is literally!!" Ron ranted for the whoknows how manyith time since Hermione had spread the word about Malfoy being turned. They had been so shocked to find that Malfoy was a vampire- _half _that they catapulted right into swearing insults without even asking her how she knew. Yet.

"I didn't know you even knew the word literally, let alone knew how to use it in context," A voice drawled smoothly from behind the tree. All three turned to look and Malfoy was languidly leaning against the opposite side of the tree Hermione was sitting back on. "Granger," He nodded to her in acknowledgement. Cautiously she nodded back.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed, almost sneering. 

"Nothing, just sit in the relaxing company of Granger," He smiled a fake smile and winked at Hermione. She looked away, holding back a smile and a blush.

"Leave us alone," Ron stood up, glaring at the half-vampire.

"I think Granger should tell me when I should have to depart from your lovely compainionship," Draco smirked at the boys then caught Hermione's eye. 

_Tell them to shove off_, The voice resounded in her head as she turned to her two best friends, "Shove off you guys," Her voice cut through the tension and the redhead and raven haired turned to gape at her. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

_Stand up_, She put her book down and stood up, _Walk over to me_, She couldn't take her eyes off Draco as she walked to him, "What are you doing to me?" She asked angrily as she unwillingly stood beside him.

"Hypnotism," He answered shortly, a good natured smirk on his face as she glared at him.

"Hermione what are you doing!?" Ron asked, Harry moved to grab her arm and pull her back but Draco was faster. He leaned down and in one fluid motion captured her lips in his, for a soft lingering kiss. 

He stepped back away and let Harry and Ron pull her away.

"You are going to pay for this, Malfoy," Harry shouted, pulling a very dazed Hermione towards to entrance to Hogwarts.

Draco smirked, "Bye Granger," He was satisfied to see that Hermione couldn't barely move her legs as Ron and Harry forced their friend back up Hogwart's grounds.

*****************

TBC

Okay very lame end of the chapter I know, but I'm in a rush. If you want some clues to the story translate Faruiza's Italian. Remember this is a D/Hr story, not Draco/Faruiza, but I had to put some creator/creation action in there somewhere! Please review, no flames.  


	4. Chapter Four

            Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

            Author: Innocence

            Disclaimer: Everyone but Faruiza belong to JKR

                        Thanks to everyone who reviewed, LOVE YA'!

***************************

A hooded figure stood looking out from an alley way, watching as a tall platinum blonde man strode with purpose down the Muggle streets of London. A tiny silver haired boy trailed along behind him, staring in wonderment around as the Muggles bustled around the shops, minding their own business, completely unaware of so many things that were right in front of their faces.

            The small boy stopped and gazed at a quaint little book store, the sign in the window spelled out in a warm burgundy color, 'Homer's Little Book Corner,' The man turned around and glared at the boy.

            "Draco, I have very important business to attend to, do NOT dawdle!" He stalked over to the his child, grabbing him roughly by the upper arm, "We are going and you will not get underfoot like last time," He hissed, ignoring the glares he got from several non-magic mothers while they whispered to their friends, 'Terrible how some people treat their children,' and 'I drunk I'd wager,'.

            The boy turned his innocent sapphire orbs to his fathers cold gray ones, "I'm sorry Faver," He turned his eyes to the floor but then looked up again with a tiny twinge of hope in his eyes, "But I could stay here! I would be out of the way; I would not get unver foot. I swear! Please Faver?" He pleaded, hoping for once to be able to do what he wanted.

            The man stared at him silently, then sighed, and shook his head, "Just this once Draco, and only because this is a very important meeting and I can't have you botching it up. You almost ruined me the last time, and with Gabriella on leave…" He turned and caught sight of the figure in the alley, "You there!" He barked out motioning for it to come foreword. It stepped out of the shadows, revealing feminine curves under a tight fitting black velvet robes and a pale face with ruby full lips shadowed under a drooping hood. The man's eyes roamed her body approvingly.

            "I need you to watch my son, in there," He motioned to the book store, "but do not let him read any of those filthy books," He handed her two galleons. It was obvious she was no Muggle by her clothing, and she gladly excepted the money storing it in a green-yellow silk pouch that hung at her side.

            "Of course Mr. Malfoy, I understand," Her voice was smoky and soft, and Lucius smirked, all the better to have someone who knows that you are a powerful pureblood watch his heir.

            He turned on his heel, black cloak whirling and billowing behind him, and cut through the crowd of Muggles, disappearing in the distance.

            Draco turned and tugged on the women's hand anxiously, an excited smile spreading gleefully across his face, "Come on lets go inside," She smiled and let him pull her into the small shop. On the inside it was just as warm and cozy as it looked from the outside. The walls were painted a nice creamy white, while the rows of tightly packed bookshelves were a mahogany. They groaned with the weight of all the big leather bound books that were packed onto the shelves. A worn black leather chair sat in the corner for anyone to curl up in and read the day away.

            Draco gazed in wonderment at all books. His fathers library held many more then the little shop, but they all seemed so cold and he wasn't allowed to touch them under any circumstance, but these looked so inviting. He ran his tiny hand over the binding of the books, some were smooth and sleek, others were crackled and dingy. He looked up at the pretty women smiling down at him, she had removed her hood but for some reason Draco still couldn't make out her direct features, even though there was nothing stopping him.

            "What's your name?" He asked curiously. She smiled wider.

            "You can call me Roozy, Draco. Now what book should we look at first? You can read right?"

            He nodded, "Faver had spevial teachers teach me how. I read a book that was one-hunvred pages long yesverday," He beamed up at her but his smile faded, "Faver said not to read anything,"

            "That's okay," She pulled him over to the chair in the corner and sat down, pulling him up onto her lap, she put her chin softly on his shoulder, cradling him "How old are you?"

            "Seven," He answered quietly, still amazed that she was going to let him read even though his father had told her not to. Mommy was the only one who ever did that for him.

            "Well, I know the perfect book for seven year olds," She smiled at him prettily and he couldn't help but grin back. She pulled a short, fat, leather book off the bookshelf right beside them in an almost memorized fashion.

            "'The Mythology of the Vampire,'" Draco read the stamped title of the book, and looked at her in puzzlement, "Why this book?"

            "This is a very special book," She told him softly, running a hand through his feathery blonde hair Lucius had slicked back, "This is a present from me to you," Draco looked at her carefully, his Malfoy suspicion coming through.

            "Why?" She grinned at him again, she couldn't help it. He was a beautiful child.

            "Because it will help you learn, I know how much you love learning," He nodded and she continued, "Your dad can't find it if you hide it, and it can turn invisible," And it promptly did so, leaving Roozy clutching air, "And when you want it to appear again you say the password, Sia Sempre Qui," The book reappeared again. "Turn invisible," It disappeared again and she stuffed it carefully into the small messenger bag he carried.

            "Read it a lot, okay?" She asked him sadly, her eyes gloomy. He nodded, "Of course, Roozy," She gave a strained chuckle when he said her name.

            She leaned back and pulled him close to her, "You're really special Draco," He smiled, "I know,"

******************

            She stared absentmindedly into her coffee, as she stirred it the milk swirling in its pure white glory around the dark, rich mocha of the beverage. She blew a strand of her uncontrollable curly, ebony hair off her face. She looked up from her java and surveyed her surroundings once again. 

            She was sitting in a Muggle café, one of those inside a book store ones. Unlike the other cafés, this one was tucked back behind the gothic novel book shelf and it's adjoining meta-physical book shelf, a perfect place for her purposes, it had almost been an afterthought.

            Her hair was pulled back from her face in a yellow ribbon, but her curls still tumbled down into her eyes, too wild to be tamed by any ribbon. Her dress was of Muggle form and what they would call gothic. It was black, made of a silky material that fell down to the floor. I tight black bodice cinched her waist and pushed up her chest, earning the stares of many young and older men a like. It was sleeveless, leaving her delicately pale skin exposed to the chill that she didn't feel.

            She stopped as something caught the corner of her eye. A small, skinny boy, that looked no more then thirteen, with pale blonde hair skittered cautiously into the gothic novel section, throwing quick looks over his shoulder. Warily, he crouched down to look at the books on the bottom shelve, after a few moments he rose again gripping a thick novel in his hand. He was wearing plain black slacks with a white dress shirt, a green and gray striped tie loosely tied around his neck. 

            He glanced back over at the café and caught sight of the women. She thought she saw a flicker of recognition, but a second later it was gone. He looked over to the meta-physical section, drawing out another book and studied it. 

            He turned and left, she quickly grabbed her own book and followed him to the register. He waited in line behind a women with two squealing children for five minutes before he was ushered up. He set the books on the counter and she smirked at the titles, 'The Vampire,' and 'Vampires: The Occult Truth,'. The plan was working.

                        "That will be 32.45," the cashier said boredly. He looked at his watch quickly before shoving a wad of crumpled bills into the guys hands. Her eyes widened, there had to be a least one hundred dollars there.

            The cashier looked surprised too, and looked at it unmoving for a second. 

            "Well hurry up!" The boy snarled, the man stuffed the money into the cash register and pulled out his change. The blonde took the money and his bag quickly, and left in a rush.

            Roozy smiled. Everything was perfect.

***************************

TBC

Ohh, the plot thickens! I do not own 'The Vampire' or 'Vampires: The Occult Truth' They belong to there respected creators Konstantinos and Alan Dundes. Please review, no flaming.   


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Author: Innocence

            Huge THANK YOU!!!!!!!! To Shania Maxwell, the _only person to review in the past two chapters. I love you Shania._

:~********~:

            Ron handed Hermione yet another cup of tea, a concerned scowl on his face, "You sure you're alright?"

            "Yes I'm sure," Hermione answered, flashing him a quick smile, and taking a small sip of the tea he had begged from the house elves.

            "He didn't hurt you or anything right?" Harry asked from his perch on the arm of the armchair she was resting in. After the whole debacle with Malfoy, the two of them had dragged a almost unresponsive Hermione

            "Of course not you were there , all he did was….."Hermione trailed off a dazed look came over her warm brown eyes. Draco Malfoy had kissed her, had been the first one to ever kiss her. His lips had been so soft, tender. He hadn't tried to push her any further; he had just learned in and given her a slow, lingering kiss. And in front of Harry and Ron!

              "Do you want another cup of tea, Hermione?" Ron asked, moving to take her still full teacup.

Hermione smiled, "No thanks, Ron I'm good," If anything, the kiss had probably had more lasting affects on the boys then her. Hermione sighed inwardly, it would probably never happen again. The boys would have nothing to worry about, 'I guess I won't have anything to worry about either,' Hermione reminded herself, with little more then forced convictions.

"I want to know what exactly Malfoy was playing at," Harry said, a malicious tone to his voice.

"I'm sure he's not planning anything," Hermione tried to assure him, but she herself had to wonder why Draco Malfoy, the boy all girls swoon over. The sexy, mysterious, and rich Malfoy.

Harry and Ron gaped at her, then Ron found his voice, "Are you kidding!? He..he…h-he,"

"He kissed me, Ron," Hermione said, her voice a bit uneven. Her inner lips, though, twitched a little in the way of a grin. It did feel good to say that out loud. Again, Harry and Ron gawked at her, mouths in the full-blown 'jaw-to-floor' fashion, and eyes wide in disbelief.

"Are you crazed?!" Harry sputtered, scandalized, "Not only did he hypnotize you, but he touched you," Harry spat out the second to last word with poison, like a curse word.

Hermione chose to ignore that last statement; she lifted her chin up into the air, "I'm going to the library," She announced after a minute of staring, "Maybe I can get a head start on that essay for History of Magic," She stood up and smoothed out her uniform. Setting the cup of tea down on the nearest end table, she picked up her enormous stack of school books and parchment.

Hermione glanced back to where she had been sitting as she opened the portrait. Harry was still gaping at her. Hermione sighed and stepped out into the corridor, pulling the portrait closed behind her. At least, even in her shock about her half-casualness of the incident, Harry had been able to stare at her with her movements around the room. Rather then Ron, who was staring at the chair she had once sat in.

:~************~:

Hermione had been in the library for several hours and hadn't looked up from her books. Occasionally her thoughts would drift away from the goblin revolt of 1812 to a newly vampirised Slytherin, who had just given her, her first kiss. The few students that had been in the library had filed out slowly, the last leaving only a few minutes before to go to dinner.

Hermione had stayed behind in the library. She had no desire to go back to Harry and Ron and, without a doubt, the whole of Gryffindor. They would just gape at her some more, and she really didn't need that. Especially, since she was getting a grip on what had happened. It had been a fluke, his act to test his powers. She had helped him spread the word on being a vampire, now she was his example. To show everyone what he could do. There was no other explanation. He was a creature of darkness, he couldn't touch a being of pure light. She was a light witch, as pure as you could get. He couldn't have done it from his heart. She was an object, subject to his powers.

"Hermione?" A smooth voice drew her from her reverie, an Italian accented voice. Hermione turned around slowly in her seat. The vampiress looked down at her, her primordial eyes blank. Hermione felt the need to draw away but forced herself to stay where she was, and keep her brown eyes trained on the others.

Faruiza's lips twitched into a smile, but not a true one, more like the smirk Draco always wore, "Did you want something?" Hermione asked curtly.

"I needed to speak to you," Faruiza pulled a chair over across from Hermione and sat down. Hermione glanced away, feeling uncomfortable in her own teenage skin at the beautiful women sitting before her.

She had donned a long, flowing silk skirt in the medieval style, along with a simple jade corset without a shirt leaving her arms bare and exposing two silver bands around her upper arms. Long stemmed, thorned roses were etched into the metal.

Feeling her gaze, Faruiza looked to her bracelets, "Signs, symbols of my power, and the power I have to give. They were forged by Vampyr Magik, the most throttled of its kind. Draco will be receiving his soon," Hermione nodded for lack of anything else to do.

"I need you to do something for me," Faruiza started, focusing her gaze into Hermione's eyes. She placed a paperback sized book onto the table and slid it over to Hermione, "Read this book. It will explain what no other can, and why it had to be Draco." Tentatively, Hermione traced a silver inscription on the front, 'N&F Ravenclaw'.

Faruiza stood back up, "Draco didn't mean what you interpreted what he did as," She whispered quietly, what looked like a twinge of hurt passed through her eyes, but it was gone too soon for Hermione to be sure. Faruiza turned and swept away, her midnight skirt trailing behind her in a slow ethereal grace. 

She disappeared from the doorway, casting a glance back at the student, before blurring away to nothing. Hermione stared down at the black leather bound book, and a whirring filled her head. Hermione whipped around, almost frantic as the whirred faded and was taken over by a roaring. Her searching eyes found nothing. It was inside her own mind, her sanctuary, her prison, her namesake. 

It heightened to a deafening howl, before subsiding in seconds to nothing, a disembodied voice replaced, 'If you can hear us,' started a young, vibrant feminine voice, 'Narcissa DeVarge-Malfoy and Faruiza Ivtarilla,' Now it was a misty Italian voice, 'We have presented you with our _Communica__ Journica, the only way for us to communicate without Lucius or Catalina knowing,' 'Read us well for you will never have another chance to learn our secrets, as well as what you need to know.' The words fogged away. And Hermione was left with an open journal in front of her. She stared wild-eyed down as loopy, cursive handwriting wrote itself across the blank pages. Hermione blinked once, clearing her mind, and started to read._

_Dear Faruiza,_

_  As elated as I am to finally put my fears to rest of Lucius finding out about our secret meetings, I fear more and more for Draco's safety. What we are doing with his life is so dangerous, more dangerous then we've ever done before. He is so young to have much resting on his shoulders. Especially with the consequences of our actions and his both being placed on his head._

_Yesterday Lucius came home early, he must of suspected foul play. He stormed into the dining room where I was chatting with Dobby and kicked Dobby out, before screaming at me to tell him where 'the boy' was. He grabbed me by the collar and dragged me up out of the table. I couldn't tell him though, I couldn't speak. I was terrified for Draco's and my own safety. He threw me back down and I landed on my wrist on the stone floor, it made a clean snap and I was able to heal it. But he had found Draco, in his room, reading vampire novels by that Muggle writer you recommended. I could hear shouting as I ran to the room, but they had gone to the room. The room that I don't know where it is, but I can hear everything that goes on in there. It's Lucius' way of punishing me. Draco was under the Crutius curse for longer then anyone of 9 should have to bare. I couldn't stand, and I screamed. I yelled for Lucius to stop, whether he could hear me or not. I cried and screamed and banged on the wall, and Draco was barely whimpering. I couldn't stop it, I'm a terrible mother. Draco keeps telling me that it's not my fault, but I know it is. Oh, Faruiza, sometimes I wish we were back at Hogwarts and I could change everything. And sometimes I wish we could do it now._

_                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,_

_                                                                                                                                                   Narcissa_

                                                                        :~************~:

TBC…. I know this took a long time but I didn't have much motivation. I mean, not many reviews. But my friend Abbbi read it and kept bugging me to update. And school is starting again, so I'm really swamped. Please review and I promise I'll read and review one of yours *bribery has worked before*.  _          _


	6. Chapter Six

Author: Innocence

Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All but Faruiza belong to JKR. Don't sue.

Thanks: Shania Maxwell, jules37, Maddy, Loki19, AngelofDarkness27, RedWitch1, abbbi, Shocker, and paperflowers. Thanks everyone who reviewed! I love all of you, and thanks to your kind and generous reviews, I give you the next chapter. Please review.

**: ~ * * * ~ :**

            Hermione lay nestled amongst the many blankets and pillows on her canopy bed. She stared restlessly up at the burgundy bed hanging covering the four posters opening. She couldn't keep her mind off the nights events.

            Faruiza, the vampiress that had turned Malfoy, had handed over a very important part of her legacy, of Narcissa's legacy, hell, even Draco's.

            Narcissa and Faruiza had been in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts together. That not only shattered 'The whole lot o' them have been in Slytherin,' but also lead to some kind of conspiracy. Very deep rooted conspiracy.

            'They have a plan,' Hermione thought. Times when she couldn't sleep were perfect times for analyzing. 'A plan Narcissa mentioned after Lucius had…' Her clear thought trailed off and veered back into the mass void of thoughts. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, and her bottom lip quivered for a second.

            Draco was abused by his father, ever since he was young, and for stupid things like reading a Muggle vampire novel. She had read about the repercussions of child abuse in a psychology magazine. Her mom always had a subscription to those types of medical journals, and being the knowledge hound she was Hermione had read them all 'till their pages were dog-eared and the pages torn.

            Abused children tended to withdraw and not form lasting connections with peers. It was in Maslow's Basic Hierarchy of Human Needs, safety comes before love and belonging, not allowing them to get over the fact that they are in danger and cope with friends. That would explain the use of Crabbe and Goyle as brainless bodyguards, and Pansy as a convenient one-nighter whenever he liked.

            It also explained his readiness to do whatever to do whatever his father said, even picking fights with the opposite three houses. If her got rough treatment at home for doing next to nothing, what would happen if he blatantly defied his will. Especially with Lucius' Death Eater values or lack of values.

            Hermione sighed. It was no use trying to sleep with all her thoughts buzzing so rapidly around in her mind. Silently, she sat up, careful not to draw the attention of her light sleeping roommates, Lavender and Parvati. Hermione grimaced as she pulled her thick curls back into a floppy bun with the hair tie on her wrist. It would take a lot of brushing tomorrow to get all those knots out.

            She reached to her bedside table and groped around in the dark until her hand closed around the slim, round piece of wood. With her free hand that wasn't holding her wand reached under one of her crimson, gold embroidered pillows. Reverently, she pulled the leather book Faruiza had given her from underneath.

            "_Mini Lumos," Hermione whispered, just audibly. A pale beam of light shot from the end of her wand. The column of illumination was just the size of an American penny. It provided just enough light for reading. Hermione had to admit, as brilliant as the Headmaster was, eliminating Head Boy and Girl positions wasn't one of his more genius ideas, if he hadn't she wouldn't have to hide under the covers to read and do homework like she had been doing for the last six and a half years. _

            She lethargically ran her fingers around the cover. The leather was so smooth it felt like a rare soft metal. She opened up to the page after the one she stopped at. Hopefully this would be Faruiza's response, and would explain who Catalina was.

                        _Dear Narcissa,_

_You do not have to worry about being a bad mother. Listen to Draco, he love you. No one expects you to stop Lucius. Trained Ministry officials and Aurors have tried and paid with their lives. Give Draco all the love you can, and prepare him the best you can for Lucius' curses, and most important learn to protect yourself. If you can't protect yourself you can't protect Draco, and you can't do anything more then that._

_            The plan should work, Narcissa, but we have to wait. I've known Draco ever since he was a baby, so that should help, and no matter what keep him on those books. We need to establish his mortal loyalty._

_            Catalina has been dragging me all over __Asia__ these past few weeks. And I've tried to get more information on Vampyr Magik, but I don't think she even knows. All she said was 'It helped me find you.' I also talked to Donovan, he said it was too ancient to explain in mere Italian or English. Latin git. I will find it though Narcissa, never worry. Love you and Draco._

_                                                                                                                                                ~Faruiza~_

**:~***~:**

            Draco lay quietly sleeping on his side in his green and silver bed. His favorite colors, the Slytherin colors, Malfoy colors. His face was peaceful, his white-blonde hair fell silkily all around his pillow and into his eyes. The rise and fall of his chest was very slight. At first glance you wouldn't even think he was breathing. His lips were relaxed, not sneering or smirking.

            Crabbe and Goyle had been wary to go to sleep in the same room with him that night. At first Draco had encouraged it, more fear in the Malfoy name the better. But then it had gotten annoying when they offered Blaise Zabini, the fourth roommate up to him in sacrifice, a way to 'appease the bloody god'. 

They had been forced to sleep in the common room, while Draco and Blaise had laughed. Draco liked Blaise even if he couldn't be seen in public with him. Blaise was one of the only Slytherins who was not expected to follow the Dark Lord. If Draco was seen with him, several owls would be sent off the Lucius within seconds.

Blaise was a tall lithe boy with curly black hair, that never drew attention to himself. Half the school had no clue who he was.

Draco made a face in his sleep, and moments later Faruiza materialized into his bedroom. Carefully, she made her way to his bedside. Her green-yellow eyes looked, if possible, even more paranormal in the dark then all the other times. Draco's eyes snapped open, completely in focus and unblurred, trained on the invading vampiress. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Faruiza placed a slender finger to his lips, a soothing look on her face.

_Thank you for speaking to Dumbledore. I can do more for you outside of that cage. _Her hushed voice resounded in his mind. He raised a blonde eyebrow.

_Sire/Childe thing again?__ He questioned, trying his best to compile his thoughts into clear sentences._

_No, a power of mine, telepathy.__ She answered then raised her own eyebrow at his shirtless state. He simply shrugged._

_You don't have to thank me for Dumbledore._ Draco told her sincerely. Faruiza nodded. She was wearing a long, black hooded cape, and now she pulled the cloak back and unfastened something from the inside lining. Draco saw a flash of silver.

_These are yours,_ She held out her hand, and two glittering armbands. Draco slowly picked them up, and ran a finger over the smooth cool metal. Dragons were burned into the bands. One was on each, both were spitting out flames only one had black fire and the other white.

_What are they?_ He asked, slowly tracing the charred grooves in the metal.

_They're armbands._ Draco shot her a look, and she gave him a gentle smile. _They represent your power, and are forged by Vampyr Magik. She pushed back her velvet cloak to show Draco her floral armbands. He nodded as he studied them. They were etched not burned and the roses had no color except for the metal unlike the black and white colored parts of his armbands._

Someone groaned deeply, drawing both vampires attention to the now waking Blaise.

_You should go, _Draco sighed, and slipped the armbands up his pale, muscled arms, onto his biceps. They melded perfectly to the contours of his upper-arms. When they were in place, they shone white then black for an instant. He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, but didn't say anything. He was not a pureblood growing up around dark magic and the unexplainable his entire life without learning that things that happen randomly don't usually mean its weird. And judging from Faruiza's smile it was a good thing.

"She knows something you need, Draco, and you know something she doesn't," Faruiza spoke out loud, then dissipated. Blaise woke up all the way now, a close call, if he had been awake three seconds earlier he wouldn't have seen the vampiress. He glanced over to Draco, blurry-eyed, and grinned.

"You ready for Gryffindor vs. Slytherin today?"

**: ~ * * * ~ :**

**TBC   -   Like my algebra notes? Then review. I figured you'd like this more then how to graph linear equations. I would have liked to update earlier, but I was grounded forever!!!!!! No that is not an excuse, that is a plainly stated fact that you can either snort at or go 'poor baby' at. I also have become addicted to Draco/Harry recently.**

Please please please please review! I will love you forever! No flaming.


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Author: Innocence

Feedback: Yes please! Send it to dasunicornsehen@yahoo.com or just review.

**Thanks: wildchild8, Baby Goo Goo 2, pril(x2), Rayzee, Hannah, someone, Abigail, killing-dance(x2), Kelsey, whitewolf628.**

            Killing-dance – Thanks for your two reviews. And you're right it should be pounds, I'm just a very stupid American and cannot imagine not using dollars. I am so obsessed with Draco/Harry! And it is an honor to be the only non-D/H fic on you list *sweeping curtsey*. 

            Kelsey – Gasp! You don't like D/H! Oh well, but I don't like Ron/Hermione either, so I'm with you there. I have taken your advice and stopped with the Algebra (not that I ever started). This MP, right now I have a 67%, wow!

            Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. I have no excuse for not updating this time, just the lack of will power to actually do something other then sleep. But I _promise next time it won't be more then a week. If I don't flame me, then lynch me *winces and wonders if she should take that back*. If you want to check for updates I'm planning on putting them in my new Live Journal so you can check there, Addiction Through Unreality. On with the story! _

**_:  ~  *  *  *  *  *  ~  :_**

****

            "Hermione, wake up!" Ginny bounced up and down on her knees at the foot of Hermione's bed, throwing the scarlet and gold coverings every which way. Slowly, Hermione opened one eye to a slit, giving the energetic Weasley sister the uni-glare.

            "What do you want?" Hermione grumbled, and closed her eye again, snuggling down farther into her rumpled blankets.

            "Are you crazy! We have to get down to the pitch. How late did you stay up anyway? We're going to miss it!" Ginny bounced again, before a Gryffindor pillow – with a Gryffindor hand attached to it – smacked her in the face.

            "_What are we going to miss, Ginny?" She rolled over and looked at Ginny's flushed-with-excitement face._

            "The Gryffindor/Slytherin game! _How could you _forget_," Ginny breathed, exasperated, "Everyone's only been talking about it FOREVER! We are so going to kill them, hybrid seeker or not!"_

            Hermione rolled her eyes, but all the same, pushed back the covers and headed for the bathroom. "And hurry up!" Ginny called over her shoulder. Hermione just rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't see the fascination that everyone had with quidditch. She was as team-spirited as the next Gryffindor, but studying was her priority. Having her two best friends on the house team didn't help her keep studying her number one, either.

            Ron had made the team in their fifth year, taking Oliver Wood's place as keeper. At first he had sucked, but gradually gotten better. By this year he had gotten pretty good, but still no where near Wood standards.

            Hermione glanced at her reflection, and scrunched up her brow at the standard gold and red scarf draped around her neck and plain Hogwarts uniform.

            'What about Draco?' The thought flashed through her mind along with her mental image of Tiny Draco under Cruciatus.  Hermione sighed and ran a brush through her sleep matted hair. She probably knew more then he did about Faruiza and his mother's past.  Judging by the lack of contact Draco and Faruiza had had (that she knew of) he hadn't had much of a chance to find out. 

            Hermione pulled back her hair in two Muggle scrunchies, it always took two to hold back her wildly curly hair. Carefully she pointed her wand at the hair ties and murmured, "Corlificus emaldo ed selviro." The hair ties instantaneously sported sparkling Slytherin green and silver.

            "I have to show him support," she reasoned to herself out loud, and smoothed her grey pleated skirt. She checked her reflection once more before bounding out the door and down the stairs to meet Ginny.

_:~***~: _

            "Draco," A cold voice drawled from behind the Slytherin seeker. He turned on his heel, soft strands of blonde falling into his silver eyes. He was greeted with the criticizing, empty eyes of his father.

            "Father," Draco amended, his own voice laced with ice.

            Lucius Malfoy leveled his gaze, his vacant leaden eyes obviously expressing his distaste for his son's tone of voice, "I received news of your…unfortunate _incident. I was involved in some very important conferences and was not able to respond."_

            Draco raised his eyebrow. His father's priorities: Number One – Himself, Number Two – His Master, and somewhere down the line was his one and only son. It was apparent that the 'important conferences' involved both One and Two. Attending to and serving his master to save his own ass from being fried. Never you mind that his son was almost killed!

            "So you decided to come watch my match?" Draco asked, not really expecting a yes.

            "Please Draco, I have more important matters to attend to,' Lucius replied with a regal air that covered up the fact that it was more of a thing a thirteen year old would say. Lucius took a quick glance around the deserted locker room. Draco caught the subtle hint – Voldemort business.

            "Of course," Draco sneered. _Why would my father care anyway. _He shouldered his broom and pushed open the door to the pitch, leaving his father alone in the empty locker room.

            Lucius was used to that sort of insolence and he just stopped caring about that sort of thing. It was the bigger disobedience that tended to get Draco punishment.

:~***~:

            "Captains shake hands!" Madame Hooch addressed Potter and Malfoy. The boys reluctantly clasped hands. Draco gripped a little harder then necessary, letting his vampire strength cut off the circulation of blood to Potter's fingers for a second. Harry winced and Draco smirked at his successful second attempt at vampire strength. The first being when he threw Crabbe and Goyle out of the dormitory.

            "Mount your brooms, and UP!" Draco kicked off hard, catapulting himself into the air, soaring higher then everyone, even Potter. The chill air rushed through his hair, blowing the loose, platinum strands every which way. And he didn't care, for once it didn't matter that his perfect hair was astray.

            His senses were heightened to the ultimate limit, and he was first starting to notice it at that altitude. He could see everything. His vampire senses were definitely going to come in handy. His vision was very sharp, he could see his father in the stands, and the tiny golden Snitch fluttering out of Madame Hooch's hands and shot into the distance.

            He could see Potter's eyes trained on the Snitch, and he smirked. _I'm going to win this one._

            "Welcome Hogwarts students to the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match!" Seamus Finnigan shouted into the magically enhanced microphone. The students roared in reply. "Gryffindor will be kicking some serious Slytherin as…butt," Seamus thundered, trying to cover up his almost cuss, with McGonagall glaring at him.

            The Slytherin's boos far outnumbered the Gryffindor's screams.

            The game dragged on forever, neither team's offense being able to get around the others defense, and the game was in a dead lock. Fifty to fifty. The Snitch had yet to show itself, and Potter was getting frantic, Draco could sense it. 

            Then Potter spiraled, fast, much to fast for a regular Wronskei Feint. Draco dived after him, quickly pulling up almost right beside him. Potter glanced uncertainly at him to the side, but Draco kept his eyes trained on the gold flicker that stopped to hover for a second.

            Potter swooped quickly, easily getting underneath Draco and his broom, mere feet from the Snitch. 

            _This isn't happening! Draco's mind screamed, but he shut it off. He could feel the lukewarm blood in his veins surge and he could feel his body chill down and he let his impulses take over._

            He let his leg swing over the side of his broom, dismounting in mid-air and letting himself plummet. The crowd let out a collective gasp. The air swirled around him, but he didn't feel like he was falling. Honestly he felt like he was floating or drifting, all except for the fact that he was rapidly approaching the Snitch. 

            His arm shot out easily, and Harry Potter's eyes bulged out of his head. He snatched at the now moving wisp of gold, and felt the solid ball encased in his fingers. He felt his lips curl into a smile, a genuine smile. It didn't fade as he saw the ground rapidly approaching ground. He kept the instinct flowing in through his body, and bent his knees slightly, waiting for impact.

            The ground pressed harshly into the balls of his feet as his landed heavily on the earth. His knees bent and he went down into a crouch on landing, one leather gloved hand splayed out in front of him the other clutching the Snitch tightly to his chest.

            "Draco Malfoy has caught the Snitch!!??" Seamus yelled over the intercom in disbelief. Slytherin erupted into cheers. "Malfoy attempted suicide and got lucky on two counts!" The Irish boy screamed in retaliation to the Slytherin cries of triumph.

            In a matter of seconds the pitch grounds were swarming with students from all houses.

            "You won Draco!" Blaise shouted as he came up next to Draco.

            "And you doubted me?" He feigned hurt and pouted but it lost the affect as his grin shown through.

            "Of course not, we all knew you were biding your time for a spectacular win," Blaise nodded at someone behind Draco's shoulder and he turned to look. Granger was approaching him through the throngs of people milling around him. And what surprised him was that she was smiling.

            "Draco!" She called as she approached. He took a hold of her arm and pulled her free of the crowd, "Thanks," She smiled even brighter. For a second he was caught up in the smoothness of her skin, with his vampire senses he could feel it even through the cloth of her shirt. Gently he let her arm fall from his grasp, and instantly felt the loss of warmth from her skin.

            "Congratulations,"

            Draco raised an eyebrow, "You're not here to yell at me for beating your precious Potter?" 

            Hermione glared at him, and sighed, "Of course not," She flipped her ponytail, and Draco grinned. Green and silver, "I came prepared for today, besides Harry needs to lose once and a while. It keeps him on his toes." They looked over to where a shell-shocked Potter was being consoled by the Gryffindor team and house. Several people were shooting nasty looks at Draco and Hermione. 

            "I better get back over there," She sighed and turned to gaze up at Draco, caramel eyes glinting in the light. Slowly she slipped her hand into his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"See you tomorrow, Granger," He smirked and she shook her head. She pulled her hand out of his.

            "Always, Malfoy, always," He missed the warmth again.

            Somewhere up in the stands a pair of cold eyes flared with anger, and a pale fist tightened its grip around the silver top of a cane. It was just as he thought and he was going to put a stop to it.

**_:  ~  *  *  *  *  *  ~  :_**

Not my best work obviously but it'll do. Please review, your kind comments are the only things that keep me going.

Visit my Live Journal - Addiction Through Unreality


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Author: Innocence

Feedback: I always appreciate reviews and I am in love with feedback emails – dasunicornsehen@yahoo.com

Author Notes: I love all of you that reviewed, really I do. Thanks **Anabelee****, Legessa, FireSorceress1, and Kimberly (I think I got your review after the last update). Also fuck you Abbbi, quit being a PMSy bitch. Now onto the fic.******

P.S. – Please visit my Live Journal. Now Unholy Addiction.

_ : ~  *  *  *  *  *  ~  :_

Lucius Malfoy's cold, dead eyes scanned the Great Hall, searching for the all too familiar platinum blonde hair of his son. The Slytherin table was raucous, the goblets charmed to serve the alcoholic beverage of choice, green and silver sparklers lit from wands shooting through the air, and his son was in the middle of it all.

Disgraceful how he should carry on like that. Malfoys were supposed to conduct their bragging in more dignified ways. Of course, Draco was sitting properly, drinking from his goblet, and watching. He wasn't completely sloshed like some, or throwing out jibes to the Gryffindors. Lucius looked to his left at the Head Table, to see Snape smirking sinisterly. 

Finally, his house had won against Potter. Beat Gryffindor into the ground. And it was all because of his son. It was times like these he was almost proud of Draco. Almost.

He was tarnishing the Malfoy name, associating, or more, with a muggle-born, a mudblood, and a Gryffindor one at that. And to add even more, friends with _Potter! Of all the people, then Boy-Who-Got-Lucky. _

Ever since he was little, Lucius had taught Draco that Malfoys were like diamonds. Pure perfection, beautiful, strong, and especially 'untouchable'. Mudbloods were the dirt, the mud, everything a Malfoy shouldn't be even near.

But he was going to fix that, he was going to get Draco back. Back to being a diamond, it was so easy to wash dirt from a precious gem. And that's what he was going to do. Draco would be perfect again.

_:~***~:   _

The crowd of Slytherins was making their way out of the Great Hall, all a little 'tipsy'. Most of the time Slytherins could hold their liquor well, but maybe sheer joy lowers your tolerance, or something.

"Ya comings ups ta bed, Big Bad," Blaise slurred, throwing his arm around Draco's shoulder and laughing. Draco smirked at his intoxicated friend. Blaise was one of the few Slytherins that couldn't take more then three of anything to get him drunk. 

"Why, you have something planned for me?" Draco raised an eyebrow speculatively, and Blaise grinned.

"Ya know ya want me baby," Blaise purred, and licked Draco's ear. Draco let out a real laugh and pushed Blaise away.

"Hey Pansy, make sure my baby boy here gets to bed okay," The dirty blonde smiled at Draco and took Blaise's arm gently.

"Don't worry, _Big Bad_, your boy-toy will get up to bed fine," Pansy smiled again. As they walked down the corridor Draco could hear Blaise say, in a horrendous western accent, "Well, hello there little lady,"

Draco gave a little smirk to the empty hallway outside the Great Hall. It had been kind of an ongoing thing with him and Blaise. The whole 'Let's pretend to be gay' thing was very amusing, to most people. Several homophobes had seen fit to inform them it was horribly wrong what they were doing. Who cares?

"Malfoy," A cold voice drawled from behind, and he turned to see a furious red-head and brunette, and an un-amused chestnut-brunette.

"Why Potter, to what to I owe an appearance of yourself to. Please inform me so I can put a stop to it." Draco drawled back, walking a bit closer to the Trio.

"You cheated Malfoy. You should have been disqualified for using that vampire shit in the game," The Weasel half-yelled, and Hermione rolled her eyes, offering an apologetic look to Draco.

"I used talents I have naturally, I didn't use any outside magic to boost my performance, thereby, it was permissible," The blonde stated, and smirked as looks of anger flashed on the two boys faces.

"Why don't you guys just go to the common rooms, I can take care of this," Hermione said, stepping near Draco and facing the boys.

"We can take care of this ourselves, Hermione," Ron snarled, glaring at Draco at the same time.

"If you start a fight there is nothing I can do to get you guys out of trouble, but I can prevent it. Now go," She shooed them away, and they looked warily to her.

"Don't let him touch you," Potter warned.

"I am a big girl, I can take care of myself," Reluctantly they left. Amazing how Hermione's assurances could get them away so easily.

She turned to him, a flushed smile on her face, "Hey, there,"

Draco laughed, "I was waiting for you," He said softly and stepped close enough to her that he could feel her warm breath.

"Really? You passed up an opportunity with Blaise Zabini to wait for me," Hermione smiled, placing her hand on her chest in a flattered sort of way.

"It wasn't easy. He's such a sexy beast, I could barely drag myself away," Hermione giggled, and Draco loved the way the torch light gave her a tiny sparkle in her warm sienna eyes.

Draco leaned down slightly, and placed his lips against hers. He felt her sharp intake of breath, but she didn't pull away. She started to move her lips against his. Slowly he let his tongue trace her lower lip. Hermione gasped, and allowed him entrance. Her mouth was so warm, and her heated tongue came to meet his. This time it was his turn to moan.

Their tongues caressed each others, and Draco moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. Hermione moaned as he bit down slightly on her lower lip, and moved to tangle her hands in his white-blonde hair.

Eventually they pulled away, and Hermione smiled breathlessly up at Draco. "Wow," and she leaned her head softly up against his shoulder. 

Draco sighed, not a bit out of breath, "How will I ever brake the news to Blaise," Hermione giggled again. She was feeling particularly giddy at the moment. But then remembered something.

"Um…I came to give you this," She handed him a book. Where the hell had that come from?

"What is it?" Draco asked, eyebrows drawn in puzzlement.

"I really think you need to read it," She leaned up and captured his lips in a small, innocent kiss, and smiled, "I'll give you some time to brake the news to Blaise. Good night."

As she left and Draco quickly touched a finger to his lips, a small, gold, ornamental owl took flight, and landed on his master's arm outside. 

"What do you have for me tonight?"   

_:  ~ *  *  *  *  *  ~  :       _

Finally, I am freakin' done with this chapter. I went a little over a week, but you guys don't mind, right? I am aware that this is not the best but I typed it while being seriously deprived of slash, sleep, food, and the beach picture. My four things I live by. I'm sorry about the Draco/Blaise-ness, I just couldn't take all the het anymore. Please review and I'll love you forever (seriously).


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Author: Innocence

Author Notes: Whew! Last chapter everyone!

**_:  ~  *  *  *  *  *  ~  :_**

Draco's cloak swirled, almost like it was angry, as he stalked down the hall. He spat the affectionate password at the portrait of the maiden/knight lovebirds. The scowl on his face indicated that his cloak was merely reflecting the emotion of it's owner.

Draco didn't pause in the torch lit corridor, he entered the round without hesitation. Faruiza looked up from the novel she was reading while stretched out languidly on the love seat-like chair Dumbledore had provided for her comfort.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco stormed, standing a few feet in front of her. Faruiza looked down again.

"So, she finally gave it to you," Faruiza said softly, closing her book and idly traced the cover with her finger tips.

"You planned this? All of this? My _mother__wanted_this for me?!"

"It was the only way, you know that," Faruiza forced a smile, but kept her head down, only looking at him through her long, dark eyelashes, "Your father changed after the marriage, he wanted you for the Dark Lord, a powerful servant. Your mother knew the only way to keep you from that was me,"

Draco sighed, his face no longer showed any outward signs of anger. He knew Faruiza had probably slipped some soothing Sire-Childe magick in there, but he went with the calm flow.

"Why didn't you tell _me_, why Hermione?"

"I strayed from the plan," Faruiza kept her eyes downcast, "I couldn't stop myself from draining you, when she stopped me, I integrated her. You need her, Draco,"

He rolled his eyes but he knew she was right. Ever since Hermione 'saved' his life the personal link between the two of them had been haywire with connection.

"Draco, your mother and I did what we had to," Faruiza stood and placed a delicate hand on his arm.

"I know," Draco pulled back and their eyes met. Glowing, fiery yellow-green to glinting, icy silver-blue, "I know,"

Faruiza nodded and Draco turned to leave.

****

* * *

  


Lucius walked slowly, pacing himself with nice even steps. A Malfoy should never appear angry, should never be hurried.

The fool of a headmaster's office was right in front of in him, and McGonagall was in step beside him. She whispered the password to the gargoyle, extra careful to make sure he didn't hear her, then proceeded to lead him up the spiral stairs.

"Mister Malfoy, it's a pleasure to see you. Back again so soon?" The ancient wizard was sitting behind his desk in brilliant, violet robes, nibbling on a crumpet. Like vermin would a tiny crumb.

Lucius forced a tight-lipped smile, "Yes, I came to speak to Draco. His mother gave me a _terribly _important message to give him, you know how mothers are,"

"Of course I do," Dumbledore stood up, "I believe he should be in the Slytherin dungeons. I believe you remember where they are." Lucius nodded and spun on his heel, getting a tight grip on his wand.

* * *

  


"Are you sure this is okay?" Hermione asked, tightening her grip on Draco's hand.

"Yes, I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't," Draco smiled, half-smirked.

Hermione glanced around warily. The Slytherin dungeons were not the best place for a high-profile Gryffindor to be.

Blaise was sitting by the fire with an empty chair across from him. Draco sat down and pulled her down onto his lap. Hermione squeaked shock, but smiled all the same.

Draco and Blaise laughed, and shared a look. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked that, but kept smiling all the same.

"So this is who you leave me for?" Blaise sniffed in mock disgust, or at least what Hermione hoped was mock.

"Aw, don't be mad, baby, I still love you," Draco grinned, "She's just different, that's all," Blaise laughed, but soon went into a pout.

"Damn right she's different, she's a girl! Yuck!" Blaise smiled at her sincerely this time, "Don't listen to me-"

"That's for sure," Draco muttered. Blaise flipped him off.

"I'm happy for you and Draco. He's a good kisser though, I'll have a hard time getting over him," Blaise sniffled, and Hermione laughed.

Hermione gently pressed her lips to Draco's and murmured in appreciation at their softness. Draco nibbled gently at her bottom lip and ran his tongue across her top lip.

She moaned and allowed him access. His tongue slid into her awaiting, hot mouth and she moaned in pleasure. His coolness glided over her heat and she pulled him closer.

"This is disgusting!" The two parted quickly, Hermione even going so far as to jump off his lap.

A furious Lucius Malfoy stood at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, his usually dead eyes blazing in contempt. "Look at what that animal has reduced you to. Associating with mudbloods," He spat.

Draco rose, shaking with fury. Malfoys are never supposed to appear angry, but the half-vampire appeared mad as hell.

"Draco," Blaise warned, but the blonde ignored him.

"Father," His voice was even, but his eyes were electric, "This is none of your concern, you need to leave. Immediately."

Lucius scoffed, "You foolish boy. You are going to throw everything I have given you away," He stepped closer and Draco moved in front of a petrified Hermione.

"I raised you perfectly, and you disappoint me so much," In a flurry, Lucius had his wand pointed directly at his sons heart.

Draco's blue eyes widened and his breathing stopped completely, his eyes were burning but he didn't dare blink. No sudden movements, right?

"Oh.my.god." Hermione breathed, clutching at the back of Draco's shirt. He tensed at the movement and so did Lucius.

"Avada Kedavra," Lucius hissed with a vengeance. The green bolt shot with lightening speed, striking Draco's heart dead on.

Hermione screamed and Blaise was at his friends side in an instant.

Draco's insides were burning but he couldn't feel a thing. Colors and lights flashed before his eyes in vivid semblances but everything was foggy.

"Draco?" A scared voice cut through. He knew that voice. Blaise. Draco's eyes fluttered open, pale blonde lashes accented his pseudo-fragility.  His vision cleared and his friend's handsome face swam into view.

"Holy shit!" Blaise grinned through his tearful expression. Hermione laughed in relief, but it came out chocked as it mixed with her sobs. Her helped him up to face an infuriated and shell shocked Lucius.

 "How-?" He started.

"Congratulations Lucius, you've managed to kill off the part of him that made him a wizard," Faruiza taunted, beautiful face set in grim seriousness despite her mocking tone. Her apparition smoke trailed behind her like a cloak as she appeared seamlessly. "He's all vampire now, what I avoided making him, and you did it. Made him more powerful," Her hips swayed as she came to stand next to the three surprised teenagers.

Draco felt a rush to his head as he stared at his father. His muscles screamed in power and adrenaline, and his senses cleared like they had at the quidditch match, only many times more. All he could hear was his father's blood running through his veins, pumping in fear. And he wanted it. The blood lust had been held off by his wizard's side, but that was gone now.

The wall that had held it back had been broken.

Draco surged forward, knocking the older man back into the cold, stone wall. He could feel his canines elongate into fangs, and he ran his tongue over them menacingly.

Lucius reeked of fear, and Draco was full of confidence.

"Don't be scared, _Dad_, you always taught me not to let anyone get in my way. Guess what? You're blocking me," Draco smirked cruelly. Lucius grimanced in pain and his son pulled his long, blonde hair roughly to the side, exposing his white column of skin.

"Draco, you don't have to do this," Hermione warned and Draco could sense Faruiza holding her back.

"I want to," And he plunged his virgin fangs deep into his father's jugular. Lucius gasped and clutched at Draco's smaller body, trying to push him away. It was no use.

Draco's porcelain skin was flushed with the heat of the dark blood running down his throat. It was metallic, sharp and tangy, and filled with evil. He could _feel_his own father's life draining away as he took it, absorbed it into himself.

Lucius' body slid heavily down the wall as Draco released him. He licked the blood that was so similar to his own from his lips before turning around.

Faruiza looked at him with little pride and a little apprehension, not understandable. Blaise, with morbid interest. Hermione was unreadable.

"I had to do it," Draco moved and placed his hands lightly on her hips. She looked up, caramel eyes full of trust, pouty lips quivering.

"I know," She whispered, Draco was glad he had just drained his father or he might not have been able to keep himself from draining her innocence away.

"Draco, we have to go," Faruiza warned, "Voldemort will know when his inner-circle leader has fallen, and so will the Ministry,"

Draco nodded his now more brilliant then ever eyes locked on Hermione's.

"I'll come back for you," He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss then pulled back.

"I love you," Hermione whispered, voice scratchy with emotion.

Draco smiled, "I love you too," He stepped back.

"Blaise," The brunette nodded in understanding.

Faruiza stepped up and took Draco's hand. Cold skin to cold skin.

"I'll come back," Draco repeated, eyes bright with emotion.

They dissaperated into two massless plumes of smoke, one white one black.

"Goodbye," Hermione whispered and tears cascaded down her face.

**_:  ~  *  *  *  *  *  ~  :_**

Please review, and an epilogue will be coming _ very _soon!!

 


	10. Epilogue

Title: Scelto Per Qualcosa

Author: Innocence

Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't sue. (Faruiza is _mine_!)

Author Notes: Epilogue. *****WARNING***** Major plot twist!! Don't read if you can't handle it!

**_:  ~  *  *  *  *  *  ~  :_**

Lightening flashed right outside her window, but the young woman curled up on her couch was far too absorbed in her thoughts and memories to care or even notice.

Her hair was pulled back, but it was too unruly to stay in its bonds. She pulled the fuzzy fleece blanket farther up on her shoulders and snuggled into her pillows. It had been three years, three torturous years since Draco had left. Three years since she and Blaise Zabini had witnessed him awaken into a full-fledge vampire and murder his own father. He had disappeared with his Sire, Faruiza, after pledging his return to her. _ To her._

She had sobbed on Blaise's shoulder for hours afterwards before she had finally dragged herself back to Gryffindor tower, where she sobbed some more.

She had graduated top of her Hogwarts class and became an Untouchable. 

Blaise Zabini had disappeared into the four winds, and no one had heard from him since. He hadn't even been sighted since graduation. 

A tactical team had been constructed to find and terminate the vampire Draco despite the deference's of Narcissa Malfoy and Hermione herself. The team was led by Ron Weasley. That had been the last time she spoke to him. 

Hermione had never kissed another man, she saved herself completely for Draco. Why? Because he had vowed to come back. 

A knock sounded lightly on her door. Hermione sighed and pushed her blanket down. The knock sounded again, and she pulled the door open. Her breath caught in her throat and tears sprung to her eyes. 

Draco stood outside her apartment in tight, faded jeans and a silver silk button up shirt, both clinging wetly to his chiseled body. The pale blonde strands of his hair were dripping with rain water as was the chain-link choker around his throat. Not a day over seventeen. He was a vision, the type of vision you want to be greeted with when you reach the afterlife. 

"Oh god, Draco," She finally breathed, and he grinned.

"I told you I'd come back,"

"I knew you would, it's been three years and-" She stopped as a figure moved in the darkness behind him.

Her breath caught again. Blaise Zabini moved forward from the shadows and draped his arm around Draco's waist. He was in skintight leather pants, and a black t-shirt conformed completely to his fit chest and abs. His dark curly hair were soaked and his pink lips were stained with old blood. Not a day over seventeen.

"What is this?" Hermione whispered, eyes riveted to their touching bodies. 

"I never said what I came back for," With preternatural speed, Draco pushed into the apartment and had her on the floor. He straddled her, the same malicious grin he had when he killed his father, now plastered on his face.

Blaise closed the door behind him and kneeled on the floor next to her head. 

"Oh god," Hermione cried, tears burning their way down her face. 

"Aww, don't cry," Blaise cooed and ran his hand through her now loose hair.

"Did you think I'd come back for you?" Draco's eyes were kind but his twisted lips told a different story. 

"Poor baby, had her dreams shattered," Blaise laughed and reached a hand under Draco's soaked shirt, caressing the muscles there. "Did you dream of doing this?" Blaise asked and Hermione whimpered. He was touching Draco. _Exactly _what she dreamed of doing. 

Blaise's hand slid further up, twisting Draco's nipple. Draco moaned in pleasure, his hips bucking against hers. Things she had been dreaming about forever, but it was pure torture now.

The blonde captured Blaise's lips and forced his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Their fangs sliced each other's lips and they sucked greedily, lapping up the borrowed blood from each other's mouths. The cuts healed instantly as the pulled apart.

"You wanted me to make you moan, didn't you?" Draco hissed and pulled her hair. Hermione was sure it was bleeding. 

"You wanted him to _make_ you," Blaise cooed again, still toying with Draco's chest. "Draco only does that for me. He makes me every night,"

Hermione sobbed, tremors of hurt and sorrow wracking through her body. 

Draco moved off of her and she didn't even try to escape. The dark vampire grabbed both her arms and dragged her to the decorative column that separated her living room from her kitchen. Within seconds he had produced handcuffs and had her arms shackled behind it. 

"Watch us, baby," Draco purred, and they knew she would. 

Draco crashed their lips together, hands pulling Blaise's leather clad hips to his own. Blaise tangled his hands in his blonde hair. Their teeth ripped at each other's lips and their tongues dueled for dominance. 

"Oh Draco," Blaise moaned as Draco nipped at his neck. He rocked his hips forward, grinding their blatant erections together. 

Hermione's eyes were burning as tears continually surged down her cheeks. A hiccupped sob escaped her throat and they broke apart. Not breathless, they didn't have breath.

Draco kneeled beside her and smiled sweetly. Blaise kneeled on her other side. 

They looked like heaven and hell. Only they were both much worse then any hell.

"We have to end her suffering," Draco murmured, locking eyes with his Childe.

"We have to bless her," Their fangs were already glinting in the dull light and tainted with one another's blood.

Draco, her angel, moved slowly to her neck and pierced her skin so she felt the pin-prick, felt every movement of his fangs sinking into her flesh. 

Her eyes remained open and she stared at Blaise. Blaise, Draco's devil, moved fast and bit hard into her side, right below her ribcage. 

She screamed in agony. Her eyesight dimmed and she could feel the black cloud of death approaching. 

At the last second Blaise and Draco pulled back, letting her last moment drag on. Letting her bleed out. 

Across her body, the clasped hands and Hermione's last sight was branded into her retina. Twin scripts tattooed into their flesh. 

_Scelto__ Per Qualcosa_, Chosen For Something

**_:  ~  *  *  *  *  *  ~  :_**

****

Way to blow everything to hell, right?

Comments anyone? Please review.    


End file.
